


A Fated Fall

by MerryDreaming



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, What-If, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryDreaming/pseuds/MerryDreaming
Summary: "Tell me, Corrin," If the great dragon had any way to express himself in his true form, she was certain his expression would be a derisive sneer. Anything less would not match the tone. "was it worth it? Did you really think you could simply defy fate?"If she had any fire left in her expression, she would rear up and shout him down for saying something so nasty. She can barely muster up the strength to give a tired reply;"...No."[DISCONTINUED](spoilers for all routes.)





	

"I hate to do this, but...don't move an inch, Leo, or I will be forced to end you."

The silence didn't hang in the air for long; Corrin knew well that it wouldn't. Leo hadn't any other time, after all. It'd be an insult to his pride if he did.

"Heh, I don't doubt your ability to hurt me, dear sister. Go on. Kill me. End this battle, just as you wish."

A pause hangs in the air. She knows she could strike him--any other time, she would be instantly reluctant. The pause had always been a constant, however, and she didn't see a need to deviate from the usual script quite yet. No, that time would come in a few more moments.

"What are you waiting for? I'm not helpless, even in this position. I could kill you right now with a spell--"

"You haven't moved an inch from the ground."

Corrin watched the obvious twitch Leo expressed. She was playing with fire here, and she knew it.

"And you won't. You're too _weak_ to stand, let alone attack me."

She could practically feel the malice in Leo's expression. There was a second wind coming, and she knew she'd struck true. She could hear Azura next to her, shifting in her spot--perhaps backing away, at the fire Corrin played with. Corrin's expression was stone, contrasting the indignant anger that she knew Leo was just barely restraining.

"I did not know they taught  _backtalk_ in Hoshido. You never used that language around Father."

"I don't plan on mincing words." Corrin's face shifts to a glare, staring down her dear brother. "And I know you all too well. You _can't_ kill me, Leo. You aren't strong enough."

She watched her brother's expression shift into a smirk. She knew what this was going to come to--she'd been prepared for this moment since Flora's death. Hell, since they slaughtered Keaton's pack. Corrin knew she would have to make her peace quickly, if she wanted to make a proper exchange for Elise and Xander's lives. There was no escaping it now. She had to kill her brother.

"Why don't we test that theory?"

Leo's hand quickly found it's way back to Brynhildr, opening the book in an instant and causing the magic to flare in his hand. Corrin could feel herself beginning to tense--she thought she had prepared herself for this well enough, going through the scenarios in her mind. Through every possibility, of cutting him down in an instant and justifying it with her anger, of simply fighting him to the death--every scenario but this one, it seemed.

It didn't stay long. Corrin knew she had to act quickly, or she'd die. She had kept her blade in a good position, at least--with her brother distracted, charging the magic he was known all too well for, it would be easy to land a hit on him. Corrin sprang forward, her free hand putting more power behind her strike, and blade exposed--

\--as she ran the brother she so dearly loved right through the chest. It was all too easy to tell, from the way the magic dissipated and the sudden horror on Leo's face--he wasn't expecting that. He never would have expected her to genuinely strike him. It shifted quickly, running a gamut of emotions--dismayed, horrified again, furious, betrayed, even--before settling on looking attempting to keep some sort of dignity. Despite a situation he clearly did not plan for, Leo clearly wanted to maintain some sense of control here.

( _Did he expect her to interject?_ A distant part of her wondered.)

"...I see...you were not...bluffing..."

Blood was coming out at an incredible pace, and it took all of Corrin's gumption to will her expression back to disaffected coldness. Leo was looking at her, and the more he looked, the more his face fell back to that dismayed expression. He was trying to see if he could find the sister he knew, in his final moments. He wanted to believe this was a nightmare. He didn't want to believe that his sister had turned into a monster.

He'd always been so soft, deep down.

"...That really hurt, brother." Damn, not even she can look up at this point. When did her gaze fall? When did she stop staring him in the face? She had wanted to be strong, but she was shaking all over. She'd done it, though. She did this, and she didn't have any right to tears. And yet, looking down at all of this...she wanted nothing more than to bawl like a child.

"...As much as...this blade...?"

"You said you _hated_ me, Leo. What was I supposed to think? I was...so _angry_ , I...wanted you to feel it."

It's a flimsy excuse. It's not the truth of the matter, of what was essentially premeditated murder. Corrin knew it well, and yet she could feel her heart breaking as she watched Leo die in front of her. She didn't prepare herself well enough for the aftermath.

"...Sister..."

As much as she hated it, she could see Leo's expression soften slightly. Maybe it gave him some kind of peace to know that his sister was still there. Even after living in and fighting for Hoshido, even after taking a blade to him, his dear sister was still there in those final moments. Just before he went slack over her blade, and the horror of her actions weighed enough on Corrin to cause her to fall into the muck.

What on earth had she just done?

* * *

 

It's back in the castle, in the tree house, when Corrin hears a knock on the door. A desperate one--as soon as Corrin answers the door, Azura practically barrels in, staring the Yato wielder in the eyes. Corrin couldn't tell if it was fury or horror that fueled her, but it was an uncharacteristic look for the songstress. Likewise was the grip on Corrin's shoulders, to ensure she wouldn't flee.

"What was _the meaning_ of that?!"

The words were spat with enough intensity that it took Corrin a few moments to answer. At least it settled the fuel in this fire; white hot fury.

"I...was angry. I made an incredibly stupid decision."

"You are  _quite right_ that you did." Azura managed to find some composure with those words, but the anger was still clear in her eyes. "You--you _provoked_ him into attacking you. For a grudge that you wanted to believe was a lie."

"I was  _angry_ , Azura." The repetition is forceful, this time. "I know what I did was wrong. I know it was stupid, and selfish..."

Corrin looks down, and Azura shifts a little in her spot. She doesn't move to make Corrin look back at her, at least. She feels so small, now. About as small as she felt within the castle walls. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears, and her hand goes up to rub at her eyes.

"I lost control of myself, Azura. I'm sorry, I'm so _sorry_ \--"

"...It is not me that you must apologize to." Though Azura's words were admonishing, they did not hold the vivid scorn that had confronted Corrin when Azura barreled in. The waves within her words were calm again, just as usual. "But...I am glad that you have remorse. I had worried that you were without it, when you struck. Even the others...thought it unusually cold of you."

Azura's words are very neutral, and Corrin can't look at her. She feels enough shame that she's lying to one of the people she trusts, more than anything in these worlds. Azura was a constant companion, and one she could rely on for anything. Anything but this, it seemed. It felt so cruel...

"...We'll talk more in the morning. Please, try to sleep tonight."

Azura let go of Corrin's shoulders, and she finally looked up to see her stony expression. Azura had always been relatively unreadable, but this was a different level entirely. Corrin waved her off, closing the door when Azura left and promptly flopping back on her bed.

"...I'm doing this for them. I have to do this for them." It was a quiet mantra Corrin spoke to herself, turning over and looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, Elise...Xander...I'm so sorry. But...if I can save you two, at least once..."

Corrin smiled softly to the ceiling.

"Then I _know_ I can change fate."

**Author's Note:**

> ...so this is a bit of a challenge to myself. I've never written most of these characters before, so this is gonna be an Interesting experience.
> 
> (also, late edit: do not expect consistent updates, goodness gracious. A. writing Camilla is proving to be tougher than expected and B. my writing muse is barely here half of the time. orz)


End file.
